Playing Tag
by keepcalm90
Summary: One Shot:Written from a Prompt Fill on Tumblr: Blaine starts taking photos of sacred locations and tagging them on Instagram for Kurt and everyone else to see but little does Kurt know that it's all apart of a much grander plan.


**_kurtsmythe_ on Tumblr asked someone on her twitter to fill this prompt of Blaine tagging Kurt in photos of locations that were important to their relationship. **

**So I took a stab at it and this is what I came up with. I thought it came out kind cute so I wanted to share it with you. _  
_**

**If any of you want to read the actually prompt and not my short version you can just go to my Tumblr (cuteklainecuddles)  
**

**I hope you enjoy and as always Happy Reading.  
**

* * *

_**Playing Tag**_

It's a little less than a month after Kurt leaves for New York that he  
gets tagged an in Instagram photo by his boyfriend.

His heart melts at photo of **Dalton's Spiral Staircase.** With a caption  
reading

_The place I met the love of my life. I can still remember the first _  
_thing he said to me. It was "Excuse Me."_  
_Not very romantic but hey what can you do?_

Kurt smiles to himself at the memory.

The next day brings another picture.

This one of the **Dalton Hallway **  
and a caption reading.

_Running with him down this hallway is and always will be my most _  
_cherished memory of us.I didn't know it back then but I was taking the _  
_hand of soul mate._

Kurt still cherishes that memory too. It was the first time he ever  
felt truly accepted by one of his peers.

With each day brings a new picture and a new caption to go along with  
it.

**Day Three: Dalton's Senior Commons.**

_The place I first serenaded him._

**Day Four: The ****_C_****ounter at the Lima Bean.**

_I have his coffee order forever ingrained in my brain._

**Day Five: The Steps Outside McKinley.**

_Where he promised he'd never say goodbye to me._

**Day Six: Inside McKinley's Gym. **

_" May I have this dance?"_

**Day Seven: Their Table at the Lima Bean.**

_Where we exchanged our first I Love You's._

Each day Kurt begins to look forward to the pictures. They feel like a  
way of keeping both Blaine and Lima constantly on his mind. Which is  
becoming more and more difficult as time goes on.

Kurt's busy with work and life but he never gets busy enough to not  
check his Instagram for a tag.

The pictures continue on through the month and with each one Kurt  
misses Blaine more and more.

On day ten comes a picture of **The Choir Room**.

_Everything in here reminds me of him._

**Day Fifteen: McKinley's Stage.**

_Where he told me he was proud to be with me._

**Day Twenty: Breadstix.**

_Where we performed together on_  
_V-day. Not once but twice._

**Day Twenty Five: Margaret Thatcher Dog.**

_He has the cutest British puppy voice for this one._

**Day Thirty: McKinley's Quad.**

_Where I had to say goodbye to him._

That last one cuts right through Kurt and he wonders briefly what the  
final picture will be of.

The next day he must check his phone at least a dozen times every hour  
and still no picture shows up. Did Blaine run out of places or things  
to take pictures of? Or was he really just stopping a day short?

When Kurt tries calling him on his lunch break there's no answer and by  
the time he gets off work at five he gives up the hope of a final picture.

But he's still so grateful for what Blaine's done that all he really  
want to do is talk to him and thank him for being the best boyfriend  
on the planet.

When Kurt arrives home he spots a giant manilla envelope taped to the  
door with his name on it.  
He pulls it curiously off the door and tears  
it open . Shaking it until a small piece of paper falls out into his hand.

He turns it over and his breath instantly catches as he looks down at it.

It's a Polaroid of Blaine standing in front of his apartment building  
holding up a bright yellow sign that says

_**Will You Marry Me?**_

In bright pink letters.

Kurt eyes fill with tears and when he feels a light tap on his back he  
jumps and turns around towards it.

His hands flying over his mouth in shock when he sees Blaine in the  
hallway down on one knee.

" Oh my god," Kurt sniffles and blinks away his tears. " What are you…  
How-how are you here?"

" Well I figured I would hand deliver that last one. Since it was the  
most important," Blaine laughs softly before taking Kurt's hand tightly  
in his own.

" Look Kurt I know we're young and that we've only ever been with each  
other. But I don't care about either of those things. Since the day  
you left I've felt like there's been a piece of me missing. Those  
pictures aren't just fond memories for me. They're our journey of  
meeting and falling hopelessly in love with each other to the point  
where I can't stand one more day without you being my finance. So…"

Blaine pauses before reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a  
picture of an engagement ring. He hands it to Kurt who gives him a  
watery smile in exchange.

" Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Will you marry me?" Blaine chokes out as his  
own tears begin to fill his eyes.

At first all Kurt can do is nod frantically because every single word in his  
brain feels jumbled. But then finally the one single word that will  
change the rest of his life comes to him.

" Yes," he sobs and Blaine follows until they both giant weeping messes.

Kurt's just about to lung at Blaine and hug him tight when his hand  
comes up and halts him.

" Wait… This ring is just no good."

Blaine takes the picture from Kurt's hand and rips it in half causing him  
to gasp.

Blaine reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a little black box.

" I think this one will be much more to your liking."  
He cracks the lid on the tiny box and nestled inside is a simple yet stunning silver engagement band.

" I know it's not made out of gum wrappers but I figured you wouldn't mind."

They both chuckle as Blaine plucks the ring out of the box with a  
trembling hand and slips it onto Kurt's left ring finger.

They lock eyes and Kurt pulls Blaine to his feet then throws his arms  
around him. They simply hold each other for a moment. It feels so good  
to have the solid body of his love in his arms Kurt doesn't want to  
let him go but he figures since this is first time here that he should  
give Blaine a tour of the apartment.

Kurt steps back and takes a good look at his now fiancé. His big hazel  
eyes are still shining with tears and he has a big goofy grin on his  
face.

They can't seem to take their eyes off each other and that's  
when Blaine lunges at him, crashing their lips together roughly.

Oh how Kurt has missed these lips so much. He breathes in deeply  
though his nose as he throws his arms around the shorter man's neck  
and kisses him even deeper.

" Mmm… I was going to mm…give you the um tour," Kurt mumbles  
around Blaine's lips.

" Oh-okay but only after I make love to my beautiful fiance," Blaine  
says back before nipping playfully at Kurt's bottom lips.

Kurt hand reaches back behind him to feel around blindly for the door  
handle and he pulls it until it slides open.

They both stumble inside, still attached at the lip. Each removing and tossing the others clothes haphazardly around the apartment as they trip and run into more then one piece of furniture on their way to Kurt's bedroom.

Their still connected bodies land heavily onto Kurt's bed and Blaine maneuvers himself until he's hovering completely over Kurt.

After an hour of soft kisses and warm caresses of fingertip and tongues Blaine finally slips inside 's only been a little over a month but Kurt's missed this so much. He never feels closer to Blaine then when he's inside of him and not just because of the physical part but because of the emotion that it carries with it.

Blaine pushes deeply into and Kurt stutters, hooking his legs around Blaine's lower half to keep him close.

" Oh-oh Blaine I-I've missed you so much," Kurt moans as his hips lift up off the bed and cause Blaine to slip even further inside him.

Blaine runs his nose along Kurt neck before kissing it softly. " I've missed you too."

He continues to thrust up into Kurt until both of their bodies are shaking. They hold each other tightly and breath only each others name as their orgasms flow through them like calming rivers.

One they're both down off their highs Kurt holds his hand up to admire his ring as Blaine kisses across his bare sweaty chest.

Suddenly Blaine's lips pause and Kurt looks down at him curiously. " What? What is it?"

" I just remembered…" Blaine trails off as he jumps out of bed stark naked. Kurt getting to cherish the sight for only a moment before his slips his boxers back on and heads out of the room with his cell in his hand.

" Hey where are you going?" Kurt asks.

" I'll be right back," Blaine calls out.

Kurt lies back on the pillows and continues to stare at his ring until Blaine returns with a bright smile. He climbs back into bed and hands his phone over to Kurt. It's opened to Instagram with a picture of the hallway and the caption.

_Where he said YES. _

Kurt presses the like button before setting the phone back down on the nightstand and pulling Blaine into a deep kiss.


End file.
